This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Genes that were determined to be increased or decreased in transcript level by microarray analysis of wild type and Mgat5 knock-out mouse tissues are being analyzed by qRT-PCR as a validation tool. Transcript levels are also being determined for a group of protocadherin genes from wild type and Mgat5 knock-out mouse tissues. Protocadherins comprise a subfamily within the larger cadherin superfamily and are thought to be involved in cell adhesion.